


That fateful day

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [13]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Yanis kills him with his charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Aresmon was walking around to blow off some stem. He walked through the woods but he ended up hearing the most beautiful music ever and he followed it, he did not expect to find what greeted him, but he was happy that he discovered where the music came from.
Relationships: Aresmon/Yanis
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	That fateful day

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one shot for my friend La Graia on twitter. We were talking about her oc Aresmon being with my Duftmon hybrid Yanis and I wanted to give them a one sot on how they could meet.
> 
> Aresmon belongs to La Graia and he is a sweet boy. 
> 
> Here is a link to the Music if you want to listen, it's harp music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZtvB02iO8U

He was walking through the woods annoyed. He hoped that the walk would calm him, but while he was walking he stopped as he heard something. It was the most beautiful music ever. He listened to it for a bit and he started to follow it and he was greeted by what he thought was a beautiful scene. he quietly hummed to the music and too k in the mon that created it. It was an odd looking Duftmon with lavender hair and red band like objects holding his hair out of his face and bands on his arms. he was the mysterious mon creating the music. He hummed to it quietly and he did his best to keep himself hidden, but he stepped on a branch and the mon stopped playing and looked around. He looked beautiful.   
  
"Hello? IS someone there?"   
  
Aresmon made a noise as the pair made eye contact and he saw the Duftmon remove his mouth piece and he smiled at him causing Ares to blush. The other waved a hand over for the God to join him but Aresmon was stuck in place, trying to get control of the blush on his face. he didn't notice the other was getting up. 

* * *

Yanis thought that this spot was secluded from any village so he could practice in peace, but as he did he felt like he was being watched, but he ignored it until he heard a twig break, he looked up to see a strange mon. He wved the other over but when he saw they weren't moving he got up from his spot and made his way over.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
'I-I'm fine.'  
  
The mon spoke quickly and Yanis nodded and he held his hand out for the other to take. he watched the mon hesitantly take it and Yanis lead him over and had him sit on the ground and he started getting comfy in his spot again and he got his harp repositioned.   
  
"What is your name?"   
  
'Aresmon.'   
  
Aersmon? he liked that name, he smiled at him and he strum the strings on his harp.   
  
"My name is Yanis, and I will dedicate this next song to you Aresmon."   
  
He smiled and he began to play, he strummed the strings and smiled and he watched the other relax and his ears picked up humming from the other. Yanis continued to play for his one audience member and they began to talk and eventually Yanis accompanied him back to where he came from after making sure his harp was secure and he used his spell to send it back and it was getting dark.   
  
"that was a lot of fun, I haven't played that long in a long time."   
  
'M-maybe, um, we can do that again?'   
  
Yanis looked over to see Aresmon blush and Yanis smiled and when he heard their stomach growl he took his hand and lead him along.   
  
"of course we can, now come on let's find some food! I know a good place."   
  
He felt the other hold his hand back and the flsutered God Appmon of War accompanied the stranger to dinner and they parted ways with Yanis yelling he would see the other soon. Aresmon stared down at what the Duftmon gave him as a gift, it was a pretty bracelet with a stone in it. He held onto it as he went home. The child of regeneration and the judge made a new "friend'. Neither knew that what they had would become more deep than a mere friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I don't have the link to Aresmon's profile sadly but this was from us talking about them together.


End file.
